


of basketball and blue food

by riptide_anaklusmos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth, Post-The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), basketball!percy, jealous!Percy, percabeth as best friends bc we deserve it, sally being fucking hilarious, sally ships them so hard, so self indulgent, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_anaklusmos/pseuds/riptide_anaklusmos
Summary: As Annabeth began to walk up the bleachers, she started to regret everything.How Percy Jackson managed to convince her to spend her weekend away from San Francisco in a sweaty high school gymnasium, she had no idea. It seemed her best friends always convinced her to do stupid things she would later regret.orPercy invites Annabeth to his basketball game when she's in town on a weekend off.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	of basketball and blue food

**Author's Note:**

> this fic would literally not have happened without sophi (@gryffindorgrad07 on tumblr) because even though i didn't mention basketball that much in this, she had to explain to me all the different positions and how the sport works. anything that has to do with basketball in this is just what she told me because im stupid lmao

As Annabeth began to walk up the bleachers, she started to regret everything. 

How Percy Jackson managed to convince her to spend her weekend away from San Francisco in a sweaty high school gymnasium, she had no idea. It seemed her best friends always convinced her to do stupid things she would later regret. 

When he invited her to his basketball game, she figured she would sit up in the top corner of the bleachers alone. Maybe even get some homework done. What she did _not_ expect was for Sally Jackson to be waving at her from the dead center of the bleachers. 

“Annabeth!” she exclaimed. Her smile was so bright it pulled Annabeth in. She ducked her head down to not draw attention to herself and sat down next to Sally. 

“Hi, sweetie,” she greeted, as she pulled her into a hug. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Annabeth replied, only half lying. “Glad to be back, even if just for the weekend.” 

Sally gave her a sympathetic look. Apparently, Percy told his mom she was having issues back home. Part of Annabeth wanted to be mad at her, but she also knew Percy told his mom everything, and just wanted to help her. She never was good at staying mad at him either. 

Annabeth quickly averted her eyes and changed the subject. “So is Percy any good?” 

Sally laughed. “I mean, I like to think so, but I may be biased because he’s my son. I guess you’ll have to be the judge of his talent level.” 

“If he’s as good at basketball as he is at fighting monsters, I think he’ll do alright.” 

Sally laughed at that, which made Annabeth smile. Though she didn’t get to see Sally too often, she really did like her. Hopefully, Annabeth would be able to see more of her this summer, and maybe during the school year if she decided to move back. 

“So, um,” Annabeth began. “How does this really work? Like, what position does he play?” 

“He didn’t tell you all this when he invited you?” Sally asked. 

“Um, no. He said he was in a rush that day.” That was only half true. Percy got pretty flustered after he asked her so he pretended to have school work. Annabeth didn’t mention that to Sally, though. 

“I’m sure he was,” Sally replied, but she had a knowing twinkle in her eye that made Annabeth blush. “He’s a defense guard.” 

When Annabeth just stared back at her, Sally laughed. 

“You don’t watch much basketball do you?” 

Annabeth looked down. “Not really. My half brothers never played and my dad doesn’t watch much basketball. I tried to look some stuff up before I came here but with my dyslexia…” 

“It’s okay. I don’t really get it either. I just pretend to know what happens during the games. They made him a defense guard because he hasn’t exactly hit his growth spurt yet, but don’t tell him I said that. 

Annabeth laughed. “Glad to know I’m still taller than him.” 

“Oh my gosh, Percy was always so annoyed about that. When he came home from his first quest, all he could talk about was ‘the blonde girl who’s taller than me.’ At first, I thought it was cute, but then he wouldn’t shut up about wanting to grow.” 

When Sally realized what she said she winced. “Don’t tell him I said that either. He’ll kill me.” 

Annabeth just nodded, praying that her face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“Oh look, the game is starting,” Sally said, trying to change the subject. 

Annabeth scanned the group of boys walking out until she saw a head of black messy hair. He looked like he did before capture the flag games, nervous but just as excited. 

He and his team talked to his coach for a bit, then dispersed onto the court. His eyes scanned the crowd, and when their eyes made contact, he grinned at her. 

_Focus on the game, Seaweed Brain_ , she mouthed. He rolled his eyes at her but kept smiling at her until his coach yelled at him, eyeing her suspiciously. Annabeth sank down into her seat, glancing at Sally who just smirked back at her. 

;;

Percy wasn’t in the second quarter, so he was sitting on the sidelines with his other teammates. Annabeth attempted to watch the game, but it wasn’t as interesting without someone she knew playing. She let her gaze drift over to where he was sitting just to see him already looking at her. He gave her a lopsided smile that made her laugh. He kept smiling at her until his teammate next to him said something in his ear that made Percy blush. He looked away from her to shake his head and respond to the other guy. He turned back to Annabeth who gave him a confused look. He just shrugged and smiled. Then the whistle blew and Percy was put back in the game. 

;; 

When the game was over (Percy’s team won) Annabeth watched Percy and his team all head back to the locker room. 

“Just so you know,” Sally said. “Percy is usually the last one out. He takes a shower here so it doesn’t cost us any money by using our shower at home. I’m gonna go and get us some snacks. Maybe chit chat with some other moms and pretend to care about what they’re saying.” 

Sally got up and winked at her, then started to walk down the bleacher stairs leaving Annabeth alone until someone sat down beside her. When she looked over, she recognized him as one of the players on Percy’s team. 

“Um, hi?” 

“Hey. I’m Noah.” 

“Uh, Annabeth.” 

“Cool name. I haven’t seen you around here before. Is your brother on the team?” 

“No. I’m visiting from out of town and my friend invited me to come watch. He’s still in the locker room.” 

“Ohh okay. Here, I’ll walk you down there. He should be out soon.” 

“Um, okay. Thanks.” 

They got up and started to walk down the bleachers. When they got the bottom, Noah turned to her. 

“So visiting from out of town? Where do you live?” 

“Oh, um, San Francisco. I’m just visiting for the weekend.” 

“Wow. All the way from California just for a basketball game? Pretty good friend there.” 

Annabeth frowned. “Well, I didn’t come for him. I—” 

“Annabeth!” 

She turned around and immediately smiled. Percy was wearing shorts and a hoodie, his hair wet, and a big grin on his face. 

He gave her a short hug and said, “You made it!” 

Annabeth laughed and said, “Of course I did, Seaweed Brain. I’d be a pretty bad best friend if I didn’t.” 

Percy beamed at her until Noah cleared her throat behind them. 

“Oh. Hey, Noah. This is Annabeth,” he said as he playfully put an arm around her. She’s visiting from—” 

“San Francisco. She told me.” 

Percy gave him a confused look. “Um, okay. Well, see you Monday.” 

“Bye, Annabeth. It was great to meet you. Hopefully you come visit again sometime soon.” He winked at her and walked away. 

Annabeth turned to Percy, whose arm was still around her shoulder, and said, “He seems…” 

“Like a dick? That’s because he is. And he wasn't very subtle trying to flirt with you.” 

Annabeth turned to face him completely and his arm fell away. She missed the contact immediately. 

“He was _not_ flirting with me.” 

Percy just laughed. “For a child of Athena, you’re not the smartest, Wise Girl.” Annabeth punched his shoulder. 

“Kidding, kidding. You’re the smartest person I know, I swear on the River Styx.” 

Annabeth gave him a look. “Percy…” 

“What? Something bad only happens if I’m lying, and I’m not. You’re definitely the smartest person I know. Now, let’s go. My mom’s probably waiting in the car.” 

“Oh, um, I—” Annabeth stammered. 

“Unless you have somewhere to be?” 

“No! I don’t. I just… don’t want to impose. Or whatever.” 

“You’re not,” Percy reassured. “Promise. I assumed you’d be hanging for a bit after the game anyway. Come on. Since you’re here, I’ll be able to get Mom to make blue cookies.” 

;; 

When they got to the apartment, Sally ushered them into Percy’s room so she could make the cookies. Annabeth looked around his room, taking in everything new he added. 

“Nice poster,” she said, gesturing to a skateboard poster above his bed. 

Percy blushed. “Yeah. Tyson got it for me a while back. It’s from our favorite skate shop.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

Percy just shrugged. Annabeth's eyes fell on the little table next to his bed. There were a couple framed photos next to his lamp. He and his mom, him and Grover, him and Tyson, and lastly (closest to his bed) was a picture of him and Annabeth. It was taken at camp right after they won the chariot race last year. She had his arm around his shoulder (she was taller than him that summer) and they were smiling at Grover behind the camera. 

“We should update that photo,” Percy said, sitting on his desk. “I got taller since then.” 

“Still shorter than me,” Annabeth teased. 

“Um, no. I’m definitely taller than you.” 

“No way. Stand up.” 

Percy stood up and walked over to face Annabeth, but she didn’t see him standing on his tippy toes. 

“See. I _am_ taller than you.” 

“How—” Annabeth looked down at his feet. “Percy! You’re such an ass, oh my gods.” 

Percy laughed and Annabeth looked up at him again. It was then she realized how close they were standing. They were toe to toe, and when they both looked up their faces were only inches apart. 

“Uh,” Percy said. 

“I—” 

“Kids!” Sally called out. “Cookies are done!” 

They jumped apart, and Percy averted his eyes. 

“Let’s, uh—cookies.” he stammered. 

“Eloquent.” 

“Shut up,” Percy said, but he was grinning. 

They walked into the kitchen, and the aroma of freshly baked cookies overpowered her senses. 

“These look amazing, Sally,” Annabeth said. 

“Thank you, sweetie. Percy helped me master the recipe. You should ask him to make them for you some time. He’s really an amazing baker,” she replied with a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

Annabeth turned to Percy and saw him avoiding her gaze and flushing a deep red. 

Sally just laughed at him and said, “I’m going to go read my book in my room. You kids have fun.” 

As she walked to her bedroom, Percy (who seemingly regained his composure) said, “Come on. Let’s bring the cookies back to my room.” 

Percy grabs the plate before she has a chance to, so she follows him wordlessly to his room. 

Once Annabeth closes the door behind her, Percy places the plate of cookies onto his bedside table and sits down on his bed with his back against the wall. When he gestures for Annabeth to sit next to him, she raises her brow but sits down anyway. His bed is a bit small, so their shoulders are touching. He turns to look at her with a serious expression. 

“What? Is this an intervention?” Annabeth jokes. But when she meets his gaze, she sighs. “This is an intervention.” 

“Annabeth,” Percy began. “It’s not like you to just fly in for an extra long weekend and miss school. I know you told me a little bit about your issues back home, but I’m kind of worried about you. Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Annabeth blinked back to stinging in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat like she always does when she thinks about back in San Francisco. “Percy, it’s fine. Seriously. I knew it wasn’t going to be perfect when I went back to that house, but I needed to try. And I am.” 

Percy’s expression softened. “I know _you’re_ trying. Are they?” 

At that moment, for the first time since moving back, Annabeth wasn’t able to push back to feelings she buried inside her. The dam broke, and she burst into tears. Percy didn’t say anything. He just pulled her closer and guided her head onto his shoulder. 

He let her cry, not saying anything but also not pressuring her to talk. He drew patterns on her hand and wrist and patiently waited until she was ready. He would always wait until she was ready. 

“I just,” she croaked out. “I was just so happy when I saw him in that plane when you guys rescued me. And I _really_ thought he cared about me.” 

“He does care about you, Beth.” 

“Not enough. He doesn’t care about me enough to make me feel welcome, or take my side in fights against my stepmom. He doesn’t care about me enough to check in or ask how I’m doing. He doesn’t care about me enough to tell me I’m doing good in school or hug me when he’s leaving for work. He doesn’t care about me enough to give me a home or be the family I’ve always wanted but never got.” 

At that last sentence, Annabeth started crying harder. She buried her face into Percy’s shoulder and sobbed. He closed the small distance between their hands and intertwined their fingers. 

“Annabeth,” he said. “A home and a family. Those aren’t things you want, but things you need. They’re necessary. And I’m so sorry you never got that. I know it can’t always be camp. I know it’s hard to find family in a place with so many kids.” 

Percy paused for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next. He sighed, seemingly having decided and said, “And I know you used to have one. You had a family in Thalia. And—and Luke. And I know Thalia’s back now, but it’s different. She’s with the hunters. And it feels like she left you all over again. But I promise you, she loved you so much. She joined the hunters _for_ you. Your bravery inspired her to join them, and be brave like you are. She cares about you so much.”

This made Annabeth cry harder, and at first, Percy thought he messed up. That he shouldn’t have mentioned Luke, or Thalia joining the hunters. But then she squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him. 

Percy waited until the tears stopped falling and her breathing calmed. Every time she took a deep, slow breath, he squeezed her hand in encouragement. 

“Thank you,” she said, though her voice was a little hoarse. 

“You don’t need to thank me.” 

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” 

When Percy didn’t answer she kept going. 

“I’m serious. Thalia is my best friend, too, but it’s different. She helped raise me. She taught me to be strong, and brave, and to be myself. And I’ll always love her for that. But she missed a big part of my life. She missed me growing up. And I’m not mad at her for it. I don’t blame her at all. But it’s time we’ll never get back. I know she’ll be a part of the rest of my life, maybe if I ever get married she’ll be my maid of honor. But I will always see her as the person who raised me. You’re someone who stuck by me since you’ve known me. Even when I was being a little shit to you.” 

Percy laughed, and it was the best sound in the world. He squeezed her hand and said. “You’re my best friend, too.” 

“Besides Grover,” she added. 

“It’s different.” 

“How?” 

“It just… is. I don’t know.” 

He turned to look at Annabeth. Annabeth with her puffy eyes that still looked beautiful to him. Annabeth with her tear stained and blotchy face that still looked beautiful to him. Annabeth with her tangled hair that still looks beautiful to him. Annabeth with her flaws and weaknesses. Even with them, she’d always look beautiful to him. 

“You’re you,” he said. That was the best way he could say it. She was her, and nothing would ever stop her from being his best friend. 

Annabeth smiled and said, “And you’re you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i would gladly sell my soul to see percy play basketball. so would annabeth tho 👀 ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
